


The addition

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Jensen is an alpha with his two omega mates, Jared and misha, but what happens when Samantha, an actress has to play Deans ,jensens character, wife?





	1. The addition to our group.

Jensen is an alpha. Jared and misha are omegas. They play on the cast of supernatural. So what happenes when an omega actress has to play Deans wife?   
Samantha's pov.  
I walked onto set after having my makeup and hair done. I smilied as the director drug me over to met the guys. "This is Jensen, he plays dean!" "Nice to meet you!" I said with a smile. That's when a tall gigantic man walks over. "This is Jared, he plays Sam." I stood with my mouth open. "Why are you so tall!?! You're built like a moose!" I shook my head and covered my mouth. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I don't know what made me say that!" He smilied. "Don't worry about it!" "Um... this is misha! He plays Cas!" I nodded. "This is Samantha and she'll be playing Skylar!" I smilied. "You can call me Sam!" I said as I was pulled once again to meet more people. 

We began acting out our parts. We came up on a scene where Jensen pins me to a wall and kissed me. "Skylar, I love you so much!" "Shut up and come here!" I pulled him to me as he pins me to the wall and I wrap my legs around his waist before he walks us into a door and shuts it. The scene cuts and I slip down off of him. "Nice! This was great Samantha! Jensen! Keep up the good work!" I smile as I wipe my mouth. "You bit my lip!" I tease lightly. "Sorry." He says as he rubs his neck. I laugh as I go to turn around but I'm met with a large chest. I look up to see Jared. "Hello!" "Hi" he laughs as he holds me up. I gain my footage and smile as I go to walk off but now misha stops me. "Come on! We are going out for dinner come with?" "No, I have a party at my place so I can't you guys are welcome to come! I'm going to be grilling and cooking! It'll be fun!" I said as I got a pen and wrote my address and time on jensens hand. "We'll be there!" I had figured out that they were all mates! I felt weird kissing one of them but ignored it. I gave them the wrong time. It was 2 hours early so you can imagine I was surprised when my doorbell rang. I had just gotten out of the shower. My hair was wet and I had on my cowgirl boots short short denim shorts and a button up left open to reveal my low cut black tank top. I opened the door. "What are you doing here this early!" "Um you told us to be here at 5." He showed me his hand. "Umm. Well come on in but I gave you the time I'm suppose to pull the roast out of the oven. I'm my god! The roast!" I left the door open as I ran to the kitchen. I managed to save it just in time. "Thank you, Jesus!" I looked at the roast I had cooked. It was big enough to feed over 20 people. It still wasn't enough so I pulled out the other two roast. "How many people?" Jensen asked. "Um 60? Maybe that's if I counted correctly!" I smilied as I went to the fridge and pulled out a bunch of salad. I then dodged misha as I danced around my kitchen. My hair was getting in the way. "Jared come here!" He walked over. "Cut this just like that." I held his hands and showed him how to cut the meat. "Ok." He nodded and did as he was told. I grabbed my hairbrush and pulled my hair up in a high ponytail. "You're a country girl!" I smilied. "Born and raised southern!" He smilied. All the sudden one of my friends came in with a ton of beer. "Sam!" I didn't turn around but managed to catch the beer he threw me. "Thanks!" "Hit me!" I looked at him. "Why?" "I kind of used your name to get the beer." I smilied and slapped him. "Did you learn your lesson?" He nodded. "My big bad alpha!" I teased. "You wish!" I laughed. "Nah! Alphas are too much work!" He looked at me. "And you omegas aren't?" "Nope!" I smilied as I hopped onto my counter. "No!" "Hey! My house my counter!" "Be lady like!" "No! I plan on getting drunk tonight so no!" He laughed. "You're nuts! I gotta go pick up my stuff so You can spin those beats!" I laughed. "Thanks!" He turned and left.  
"You're a dj?" "Yuppers!" I smilied as I turned on my laptop and played my best beat which had the three very interested. I smilied at Jared. "I can finish unless you want to?" "I got it!" "Ok." I took a drink of my beer as I put the rest on ice. I then went outside on my back deck. There were three poles in the center. "Um...?" "My friends are a little rowdy." Misha laughed. "Does that include you?" "Yup!" His face fell. "Wait what?" "I realize most betas only do but hey us omegas like to have fun!" I smilied as a ball came flying over the fence. "Hey, max!" "Hey Sammy!" He climbed up and over. "When's the part start." "2 hours!" He smilied. "I can't wait!" I smilied. "Is Jesse coming?" "Honey if you are going to wrap yourself around a pole he'll be there!" I laughed as I jumped onto a pole and held myself upside down by my legs. "Show off!" I laughed and did a back flip off the pole. "Dang!" Misha said quietly. "Come here!" I said with a reassuring smile. He walked over. "Jump on the pole. Good wrap your legs around it tightly. Ok now just ease back." He was doing it. "See it isn't hard!" He smilied. "This is fun! Jared Jensen you gotta try this!" I smilied. They walked over and tried. Jared struggled with his legs. Jensen was laughing as he hung there. I smilied. "How do we got down?" "You can pull yourself back up. I don't think y'all are ready for the flip yet!" They nodded and pulled up.   
(2 hours later..)  
Everyone had eaten and now where dancing to the music. It was all country but I had spun in a thumping beat to help. I was dancing with Jesse. I hadn't noticed Jensen and Jared and misha right next to me. Jesse and I were dancing, but it wouldn't be something you'd want your parents to see. "Babe imma go get another beer!" I nodded as I was grabbed by someone. "Ok, easy there tiger!" I smilied up at Jared. He laughed as we danced. "You know how to get a guy going don't you?" I smilied as I pressed more firmly against him. Jensen caught my eye. I licked my lips as he watched us. Misha was next to us now. Jensen got up and danced with misha. We slowly ended up all dancing together. Jesse had been gone along time. I looked for him and when I found him I stopped dancing. We were in a relationship but had said it was ok to dance with people at parties but not put our tounges down their throat. I pushed pass Jared and Jensen over to Jesse. "You fucking bastard!" I yelled as I pulled him off of the girl he was kissing. I punched him in his face. "How could you!" "Sorry, babe you should give it up and it wouldn't happen." I grabbed his shirt and threw him into my pool. "I'll fucking show you give it up!" Before I could get to him some of my close friends held me back. "Sweetie he isn't worth it!" I was angry. I looked at him one last time before walking away with my friends going inside. I got a beer and downed it. Jensen walked in. "You alright?" I looked up at him. "5 years!" I said as I took a ring off my finger. "He can marry that whore!" I threw the ring across the room. "You were engaged?" I nodded. "She's married with three kids!" I shook my head. "I let myself think it was different this time! It's always the same!" I said as I looked down at my hands. Misha and Jared had followed us in but I hadn't noticed. "Hey Sam, we got the party if you want to relax." Max said. I nodded. "Thanks." He smilied then left. I began to let the tears fall. I was drunk so I couldn't control my emotions. "How could I be such an idiot!?!" Jared held my hands in his."you are not an idiot." "I shouldn't have ever trusted him! He's just like my dad!" I got up and walked to my room. I curled up in a small ball and cried into my knees. Jensen misha and Jared stood outside the door. "You can come in." I said quietly. The door opened and they sat beside me. "We are sorry." I nodded. "Everyone is." I looked at them. "My dad was a drunk. He torchered us for years." I pushed my sleeves up to reveal scars. I then looked at them. "I'm no longer ok." Jensen looked to his mates and asked them threw their bond if they felt it to."Sam, we all agree we want you as our mate." I looked up. "That's nice of you but I am not something you want." I looked back at my legs as I pulled them to my chest. "Let us show you?" Misha asked as he gently tugged my legs down. I looked at him."first I have to show you something." He nodded. I pulled my shirt off. A deep scar ran across my stomach. "My father lit me on fire when I was little." Misha looked at me. "It doesn't matter what you look like, Samantha, we want you." I looked at him. "How could you!?!" "Because you're beautiful!" Jensen answered as he kissed me. I kissed him back as I felt Jared pull his shirt off and then my bra.

 

(The next morning)  
I woke up and stretched. I opened my eyes as I felt the bonding mark on my neck. The memories of last night flooded my mind. I got up out of bed and slipped my robe on before going downstairs and cooking breakfast. I was lost in the lyrics of a song as arms wrapped around my waist making me jump. "Mmm, sorry I didn't mean to scar you." It was Jensen. "You're fine!" I said as I turned in his arms and kissed him. "Thanks for last night, it would have taken me a lot longer to figure out that we all are suppose to be mates." "We are happy to remind you any time!" Jared said as misha nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha was done on the show. Her character had died giving birth. Samantha was currently talking to one of her friends at a cafe. "Sam, have you told them how you feel?" "No, I feel as though I don't belong." She pulled her sweater around herself. "Sam this isn't healthy! You're their mate! You still need your alpha." Samantha nodded. Her friend looked at her. She was pale, tierd, overall she looked like she was dying. She was, Samantha hadn't realized it but she was slowly dying. Samantha walked home, when she walked in she failed to notice her mates on the couch. She let her tears fall thinking she was alone. "Come on! Pull it together Sam!" She said frustrated with herself. She went to the kitchen and made a cup of hot coffee. She was shaking. She couldn't stop crying. She slid to the floor and cried. Jensen walked in after her. When she slid to the floor Jensen noticed it. Their bond was breaking. He looked at her as she sobbed on the floor. He walked over and pulled her out of the floor and into his lap. "I'm so sorry." She didn't say anything as she cried into his chest. "I'm so so so sorry my omega." She shook in his arms. "Jensen." He looked at her. "I don't feel good." She began to throw up blood. "Shit! Misha Jared start the car!" Samantha couldn't focus. She looked at Jensen. "Hang on, babe." He picked her up and carried her out to the car. "Jared go get one of the blankets I sleep with!" He ran in and brought the thickest one back. Jensen was holding her in the back as he wrapped her in it. She relaxed a little because of his scent. Jared and misha were terrified as they drove to the hospital. "Is she going to be ok?" Jensen looked up at them. "I don't know, our bond is breaking." She clung to him. "Did either of you know?" "No, we thought she was just trying to get alone time." Jared was a mess as he tried to pull it together. 

Once they made it to the hospital Jensen carried her in. "Hey! We need a doctor!" A nurse came in. "Sir sit down and wait!" "She's an omega throwing blood up! She can't wait!" The nurse was now very much trying to get them somewhere were she could be seen. "Jensen." It fell from her lips in a breathy moan. She started throwing up again. More blood came up. Jensen rubbed her back. "Easy sweetheart." She didn't want to be separated from her mates. A doctor rushed into the room. "What's going on?" "Our bond it's breaking, I didn't know...she is one of my omegas I never wanted to hurt her, I didn't know that's what was happening until 10 minutes ago or I would have fixed it!" He had tears streaming down his face. Misha and Jared held each other as they watched their mates break."sir if we can save her you are going to have to pay attention to her, she doesn't call you her mate, or alpha, she calls you by your name." Jensen nodded. "I'm so sorry, Sam!" He cried as he held her. The Doctor then looked at her. "Sir let us have her, we will give her a treatment and whatever else she needs then you can come back in." Jensen didn't move. "Jensen, come on let them help her." He nodded and laid her down. He then left with his omegas to sit in the waiting room. "I didn't know." He whispered. "Hey it's going to be ok." All of the sudden a crash cart was rushed to her room. "Jensen." He broke down crying. Jared and misha were crying as they sat on each side of him. A few minutes later a nurse walked in. "Jensen ackles?" He looked up. The nurse walked over to him and sat in front of him. "Hey, ok do you know exactly when the bond started to break?" He looked up. "No, I noticed she was more distant." "She's gone threw a heat by herself in the last few months." Jensen looked at them. "No, I would have noticed!" "Jen, not if it was during one of our heats." He looked at his mates. "And we had our heats back to back." "What in the hell is wrong with me!" He was crying now. "Sir, we think we have her stable for now. Before you go in there you guys need to be able to take the smell." They looked up. "She doesn't smell like herself she smells like a dying omega. Now I'm not saying she's dying but her heart did just crash." Jensen couldn't say anything. The nurse got up and left. "Let's go see her." Misha said as they helped Jensen up. 

WAlking into the room, Jensen broke at seeing her frail and pail figure. "Samantha." He held her hand. She turned over in her sleep towards him. He pushed her hair away from her face. Jared and misha sat and watched. Samantha opened her eyes. "Jensen?" "In here baby, I'm so sorry." She looked up at him. "No, don't be. I should have told you how I felt." "No, I should have noticed, when did you go into heat?" She looked at his hand in hers. "A few days after misha." She wouldn't look up at any of them. "Why didn't you tell me?" "Because you had to take care of them and you didn't need to worry about helping two omegas at once." "Samantha, I do need to worry about helping you guys! Since you were mated, it was worse and you can't ignore it like you could when you didn't have mates!" She looked at him. "I'm sorry." She said quietly as she looked at him. "No, I'm sorry." He picked her up and held her. Misha and jarred laid on the each side of them. "Why didn't you tell us how you felt?" "Because I didn't want all the attention on me. But I still needed a little bit." Jensen looked at her. "When did it start breaking?" "When I went into heat. I was so devastated." She said as she cried. "I'm so sorry! I should have noticed." She curled up into him. She was beginning to smell like normal. She looked at him. "I love you." "I love you too." He said as he kissed her. 

One week later....  
Sam sat In the back with Jensen. They were on the way home from the hospital . She smilied as she leAned on him. "Alpha?" "Yes,Sam?" "Umm... my heat is coming." She said quietly. He nodded. "We will be here for you!" She curled up in his lap.

8 months later...  
Samantha was in the kitchen cooking herself some bacon. Jared walked up and smilied. "Hey beautiful!" "You are only saying that, because I'm 8 months pregnant!" "Not true!" She rolled her eyes. "Can you and misha help me build my nest?" "Are we getting that close?" She nodded. "Yes,we will help you." He smilied as he went to get misha. "What are we doing?" "Helping Sam build her nest." Misha was excited. It meant she was getting closer to having the pups. He walked in. "Where do you want it?" "Mmm. I don't know maybe the spare bedroom?" They nodded. They all three smilied and then grabbed all of the blankets and pillows running to Jensen. "Need your scent!" Usually when an omega said this it wasn't good."what's wrong?" He asked as he pulled his pregnant mate into his lap. "I'm fine!" She said as she shoved a pillow into his face. "What?" "I said we need your scent, on theses pillows and blankets!" She giggled. "Is someone building a nest?" She blushed. "Maybe." He smilied. "Ok!" He scented everything and handed it to her to inspect. "This one! It doesn't smell enough like you!" He smilied and scented the blanket. "Better?" She nodded and they took off towards the extra bedroom and began to start the long process. 6 hours later it was finally done. "Alpha!" She yelled from the room. He ran in frantic. "What's wrong? Is it time?" "No, I just didn't feel like walking to get you." He relaxed. "Ok, wow it's beautiful." "You like it?" "Yes I love it!" Misha and Jared smilied. "M tierd!" He smilied as he picked her up and laid her in the middle. Misha and Jared snuggled up together.


	3. Chapter 3

Samantha was asleep curled into herself. She laid in her nest she had made. She knew they'd be gone to the show. She woke up with a tightness in her back. She stretched as she got up and jumped in the shower. She was now 9 months along and she had 2 weeks until it was time. She got out of the shower. It was now almost noon. The guys would be home in a few hours. She sighed as she began to feel a tight pull. "Easy baby." She said as she rubbed her stomach. All the sudden she felt pain. "Ahh. Come on take it easy." She started to wash dishes when she felt a wet substance soak her legs. She looked down. "Shit." She then remembered all the things she read. She cleaned up the mess and then sat on the couch. It became very uncomfortable, so she moved to her nest. It was close to the time her mates would come home. She was now in a lot of pain. She was breathing harshly as she sat in her nest. She hadn't noticed the door had open until Jensen was by her side. "Babe, how long have you been in labor!?!" "Um a little after noon." She screamed In pain. Jared and misha came in and immediately started helping her get ready. "Why didn't you call!?!" "I was a little busy and forgot!" She said threw gritted teeth. "Come on Sam, push!" Samantha pushed with all her might. "I can't!" "Yes you can!" Misha encouraged. Three hours later she was laying with three girls and a boy. She smilied up to Jensen. Misha and Jared held each other as they watched. "Marry, mallery, an Jessica! And... maxwell!" Jensen smilied. "They are great names." She smilied and fell asleep with the pups as her mates all curled around them and slept.


End file.
